


I Always Knew

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Sam, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feelings about Sam leaving for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 1 Pilot

It was like someone had ripped out his soul and burned it. The hole was dark and vast, and it was swallowing him whole.

He knew that if he told John, he would just yell and scream and try his hardest to get drunker than he already was. He knew that John would hate him, no matter what he said.

He hated himself, too.

He always knew his brother would leave one day. He could see it even before his brother knew it himself. He'd always seemed pissed at the world for giving him this life. He was always angry and resentful towards their father, and he always looked at him with sad eyes, like he knew one day he would hurt him so badly that he wouldn't be sure that he could come back from it. He always looked so wise and so sad, even as a bouncy little toddler.

He always knew Sam would leave.

He just never thought it would be so soon.


End file.
